legomarveldcfandomcom-20200215-history
LEGO DC Super-Villains
LEGO DC Super-Villains is the fourth installment in the LEGO DC Videogame series. It was released on October 16, 2018 on Nintendo Switch, Playstation 4, Xbox One, and PC in North America, and October 19, 2018 elsewhere. Official Description Embark on an all-new LEGO open-world adventure by becoming the best villain the universe has seen in LEGO DC Super-Villains. For the first time, a LEGO game is giving you and your family the ability to play as a super-villain, unleashing mischievous antics and wreak havoc in an action-packed, hilarious story written in collaboration with DC Comics. The Joker, Harley Quinn, Lex Luthor, and others from the Injustice League won’t stand for second-best when it comes to villainy. Embrace your inner super-villain, as you battle opponents, solve puzzles, and overcome obstacles using menacing pranks and tactics experienced best from the unique perspective of the bad guys. The Justice League has disappeared, leaving Earth’s protection to their counterparts from a parallel universe, the “Justice Syndicate”, a new, strange group of wannabe superheroes with unclear intentions. Whether it’s Graffiti Spraying walls in Metropolis or using Fear Toxins to scare characters in Gotham City, super-villains have full reign to use any trick in their arsenal to stop the Justice Syndicate’s evil scheme. Plot Whilst en route to Stryker's Island with a "special subject," Commissioner Gordon receives word from Detective Renee Montoya that The Joker has broken into Wayne Tech. Dismissing this to focus on the task at hand, Gordon proceeds to Metropolis. Arriving at Stryker's Island, he meets with the incarcerated Lex Luthor, seeking assistance regarding a very peculiar suspect. This mysterious individual had been apprehended following a break in at a laboratory previously owned by Professor Ivo, a colleague of Luthor. Ivo and Luthor had both taken part in the 'Amazo' Project, an android capable of stealing powers from heroes. The mysterious individual arrives accompanied by Lex Luthor's personal body guard, Mercy Graves, disguised as a security guard. Mercy reveals herself to those present, and successfully releases both Lex and the rookie villain from custody. The trio proceeds throughout the penitentiary, reuniting with Cheetah and Solomon Grundy along the way. The group delves further into the facility to break out Metallo, who is able to apprehend Superman following his arrival. They proceed out to the coast, followed by the newly released prisoners, where they are intercepted by the remaining members of the Justice League, sans Batman. Meanwhile, following the Wayne Tech break in, The Joker and Harley Quinn are captured by Batman in the Batwing. Caught in the battle between the newly released inmates and the Justice League, the Batwing crashes, and Batman is chased away by Grundy. In an attempt to flee the area, The Joker and Harley climb the Gotham City Clocktower and board the Jokercopter. Their victory is short lived however, as they soon crash into Lex and Mercy, landing on a nearby rooftop. Suddenly, the released inmates are all defeated with ease by a new group of individuals, calling themselves the "Justice Syndicate," who appear to be physically similar to the Justice League... Platforms Nintendo Switch Xbox One PlayStation 4 PC Trivia *This is the first LEGO game in which villains are the main focus, similar to the villain levels in LEGO Batman: The Videogame. **This game marks the 10th anniversary of LEGO Batman: The Videogame. *This also appears to be the first LEGO Game to feature custom characters playable in the main story. *The game's storyline takes influence from the New 52 storyline, "Forever Evil" which ran from 2013-2014, with the inclusion of the Crime Syndicate of America and the game's focus on Villains. **Another influence from the game's storyline includes the pre-Rebirth series, "The Darkseid War" which ran from 2015-2016, due to the inclusion of Lex Luthor's Superman warsuit and Darkseid's daughter, Grail. *The stud bonus in each level is called "True Villain", as opposed to "True Hero" from both LEGO Batman 2: DC Super Heroes and LEGO Batman 3: Beyond Gotham. *The hub world consists of multiple iconic locations from the DC Universe, such as Gotham City, Metropolis, Arkham Asylum, Stryker's Island, Belle Reve, the Justice League Watchtower, Smallville, Gorilla City, Themyscira, S.T.A.R. Labs and Apokolips. Gallery TVSeriesPack.png|DC Super-Villains TV Series character pack (Early Access - Deluxe Edition) DLCSeasonPass_landscape_final-EN.png|Season Pass LexMinifig.png|Pre-order Bonus Lex Luthor (Superman Power Suit) LEGODCVillainsScreen1.jpg|Justice Syndicate Lego dc villlains JUSTICE LEAGUE.jpg|Justice League LEGODCVillainsScreen5.jpg|Lex Luthor, The Joker, Harley Quinn, and Mercy Steelbox.jpg|Steelbook Case (GameStop - Deluxe Edition) Category:Videogames Category:DC